Uratha
(Put your summary here. A grand outline, of sorts, of all the things that make your favorite races better than everyone else's. Note: I'm leaving this to you to sub-head responsibly and as-needed. Please leave the headings in order. Uniformity is the best thing ever. If this needs edits, lemme know.) Physiology (what sets them apart from humans? How do they become what they are? Are they shifters? Do they eat babies? Does their pee smell funny? Lay it out here; anything and everything that needs telling.) Psychology (Does anything change about the way they think? Do they, perhaps, see humans as lesser beings? Do they develop a god-complex? Are they self-conscious about the way their pee smells? Anything that changes about the way they present themselves to, or think about, life goes here.) Sociology (How do they interact with each other? Do they split into groups? Do they separate based on hair color? Anything that has to do with social constructs goes here.) History (How do they interact with each other? Do they split into groups? Do they separate based on hair color? Anything that has to do with social constructs goes here.) Gifts (For god's sake, replace "Powers" with whatever it is their powers are called. This is the part everyone wants to get to first; as such, I'm putting it at the bottom.) Auspiece gifts I'm derpy oh very derpy Crescent Moon gifts The Shadow Realm is strange place, filled with both wisdom and danger, and no other auspice is better at deciphering its mysteries then the Itheaur. These gifts, granted by the Ithalunim Choir, will aid the Itheaur in their task for better understanding about the world of the spirits. The Crescent Moon gifts are restricted to the Itheaur. *''Level 1, Two-World Eyes:'' The Uratha will be able to perceive both the Shadow Realm and the mundane world, both at the same time. Things that affect eyesight, i.e. flashes of light, smoke or darkness, impede the sight in both worlds as it normally would. *''Level 2, Read Spirit:'' This gift allows the Itheaur to sing to the Ithalunim Choir, who's voices in return will tell her what they know about the spirit she's currently facing. However, the Ithealunim Choir is not an all-knowing source of information, especially when it comes to more powerful spirits. *''Level 3, Gauntlet Cloak:'' An experienced Itheatur will possess much knowledge about the Gauntlet, the realm between the human world and the Shadow Realm, and this gift will allow her to manipulate the Gauntlet to her own whim. By cloaking themselves with the Gauntlet, the Itheaur will become invisible both in the human and Shadow realm, for a short period of time. *''Level 4, Between the Weave:'' Whilst Gauntlet Cloak isn't something that's easy to slip in and out of, this gift allows for exactly such feats. By quickly moving between the human world and the Gauntlet, the Uratha may disorient and confuse her enemies as they will only perceive her appear at random spots without seeing the actual travel. Using this gift multiple times quickly drains the Uratha's energy, much like that of Gauru. *''Level 5, Crash the Gates:'' Crash the Gates extends Between the Weave to apply to the Itheaur's pack-mates as well. This gift draws an equal amount of energy per individual, as it does for one movement of their own.